Valentines day
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Nunnally and Rai spend February 14th together. Behind Lelouch's back. Rated K


I've been reading the painfully few stories pairing Nunnally and Rai together and they are so freaking cute for two reasons. One, the people paired are just so sweet together. Two, jealous! Lelouch. So, I made my own. Enjoy and you all know I don't own C.G, right?

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" C2 asked as she and Lelouch were hiding behind a shop. Lelouch had so very rudely interrupted her pizza breakfast, dragged her out into the cold and blistering February morning to follow his little sister and Sayoko, who had snuck out that morning.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to keep her safe, so I'm doing what any responsible sibling would do and following her." Lelouch said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

C2 smirked then as she remembered what day it is.

"It's February 14th."

Lelouch's jaw tightened.

"So that's what this is about. You're spying on your little sister's first date aren't you?" C2 snickered, eyes gleaming.

"Yesterday, I overheard Nunnally asked Sayoko if she could take her to spend the day with a friend of hers but when I asked, she turned red and all shy and said they were very special! So it's obvious that some bastard stole my Nunnally's heart!"

"I never knew you were into-"

"You say that again, and you will never lay another tongue on even an ingredient of pizza." Lelouch hissed at C2, who then shut her mouth.

"Lady Nunnally?"

Nunnally turned around to the male voice who called her name, as did Lelouch. A young man with wild silver hair and sky-blue eyes waved to her, a smile on his features.

"Rai! Hello!" Nunnally exclaimed happily. Sayoko wheeled Nunnally over to Rai. Rai then knelt down to pat Nunnally's head and Nunnally threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Lelouch's grip on C2's shoulder was becoming a bit painful, a horrified expression on his face.

"Isn't he that boy you were telling me about, the one who lost his memory?" C2 asked.

Lelouch didn't answer, mouth gaping as he took in the scene. "So, are you sure we can spend the whole day together?" Nunnally asked as she withdrew from the boy.

"My schedule is cleared and you said Lelouch didn't know about this, so yes." He replied, smiling.

"That's wonderful! and Sayoko can make sure no bad guys try anything!" Sayoko bowed, a small smile gracing her lips.

So the three of them went off, with Lelouch following closely behind. C2 just gave a groan and followed him. Honestly, sometimes Lelouch just irked her off. And he wonders why she irks him off.

* * *

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Rai," Nunnally said shyly.

They were at the door to the dorm where she and Lelouch (and C2) lived at the end of the day. Lelouch was just around the corner, silently ordering Rai to get the hell away from his sister while C2 just ate pizza rolls. (It was the first time she had ever tried them. Not as good as the original, but still pretty tasty.)

"You're welcome. I had a very nice time," Rai said, smiling.

Nunnally's face turned redder and Lelouch looked ready to murder Rai for making her embarrassed (?).

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Rai said, patting Nunnally on the head and turning to leave. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief.

_That silver-haired bastard is finally leaving! 'Bout time._

"Wait Rai! I-I need you to do something for me!" Nunnaly exlciamed to him.

Rai stopped and looked back at her.

"Okay, for you then," He said softly.

"Please kneel in front of me." She said.

Rai did as she told him, kneeling in front so if Nunnally could still see, they'd be looking into each others eyes.

Nunnally then brought her hands to his face, studying it with touch until her fingers brushed against his lips.

"Now close your eyes and hold perfectly still please," Nunnally said, her voice almost a whisper.

"All right," Rai smiled and closed his eyes.

Nunnally swallowed and then slowly brought her lips closer to Rai's. She was so nervous. Her lips quivered as they came closer and closer to their destination until, finally, Nunnally's lips connected quickly with Rai's. His eyes opened, shock in his blue eyes as he looked at the fourteen-year old girl who was kissing him.

Lelouch's mouth gaped even more as he watched this. He couldn't tear his eyes away. His sweet little sister was kissing someone other than him, on the lips!

Nunnally's hands dropped from his face and she withdrew from him, face redder than a tomato.

"I-I just-"

Rai then kissed her forehead gently, arms enveloping her.

"If you wanted to kiss, I would have obliged. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, really." He murmured against the skin of her forehead.

Nunnally looked up at him, eyes still closed, but she was beaming now.

"I really love you, Rai."

"And I you."

C2 suppressed a groan as she supported Lelouch, who had fallen into a dead faint.

* * *

Yeah, I'll leave this to the viewers to decide what happened in the middle. I'm sorry, but I couldn't come up with anything. But if I do, then I'll write it in, I promise.


End file.
